Traditionally, sidewalls of an electrolysis cell are constructed of thermally conductive materials to form a frozen ledge along the entire sidewall (and upper surface of the bath) to maintain cell integrity. Through the various embodiments of the instant disclosure, the sidewall is replaced, at least in part, by one or more sidewall embodiments of the instant disclosure.